Nature is full of surpises
by BelleSpaz888
Summary: Theres a new girl going to bayville High and shes a very powerful mutant the X-men try to make her join their team but she refuses meanwhile the Acolytes start going to bayville High to trying to get her to join them and the poor girl is so confused and s


%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Hey people I'm back and im writing this story to replace my other one because my other one was STUUUUUPIID thank you to others who supported me hahaha anyways on ward!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
!!!!blah!!!! song lyrics  
  
"talking"  
  
(me bugging you)  
  
*talking to people in head*  
  
Word in different languageill translate at the bottom of the page  
  
Ok i think that covers it up Toddles! Ohh by the way im terrible with accents so i might only do very little accents and the new students ARE in this story and so is Magneto and the acolytes so THERE!  
  
'  
  
Ohh and ill tell you a bit about the summary, Theres a new girl going to bayville High and shes a very powerful mutant the X-men try to make her join their team but she refuses meanwhile the Acolytes start going to bayville High to trying to get her to join them and the poor girl is so confused and she knows Jubilee quite...well....  
  
Couples: Pyro/New,Julibee/Bobby,Rogue/Gambit,Kitty/Colossus,Jean/Scott(NO THEY WILL NOT BE TOGETHER RIGHT AWAY!) Toad/Wanda, Storm/Wolverine(Dont tell me they dont look cute together!) and other who ill make up as i go along oh and by the way any stupid spelling mistakes please tell me thank you.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Who ever wants a ride to school better hurry up, because im going now," Scott the "leader" of the X-men said as he started walking towards the front door.  
  
"I'm going to ride my skate board to school today," Evan called out all ready out the door.  
  
"Like, wait for us!" Kitty yelled frantically,while one hand was trying to put her shoe on while hopping on one foot while the other was combing through her soft as silk brown hair.  
  
Rogue was taking her time knowing Scott wouldn't leave without.  
  
"Relax Kitty, what kind of leader would leave without his team mates?" Rogue asked Kitty trying to calm her down.  
  
"Like, we are not going to go fight someone so he doesn't have to wait for us,this is school hell he might be happier to leave without us!" Kitty said in a rush trying to catch up to Scott.  
  
Scott inwardly smirk, he liked having his team alerted,it was good pratice. Jean, who was next to him just shook her head having a few strands of bright red hair fall onto her face.   
  
"You know Jean, you should cut your hair you starting to look like a lion!"Scott said, he meant for it to be a joke, but Jean took it as a way of insulting her.   
  
"You got a problem with my hair?"Jean asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"No!" He said defensivly,"No,it was just a joke Jean lighten up!"  
  
"Whatever," Jean mumbled under her breath and walked a head him.  
  
Scott sighed , he would never understand woman.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jean was angry,'How DARE he!' she thought angerly.  
  
Jean was usually a calm collective person, with a good sence of humor,but today was just one of the bad days that starts very early in the morning...take a guess....  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes at the sight.  
  
'Ah'll nevah undastand love!' she said to herself(i tried the accent!)  
  
*That's not true!* Jean said in her head.  
  
Rogue gasped and finally relized it was just Jean talking in her head.  
  
Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay Schwester?Kurt asked eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah ahem fihne,"Rogue said smiling a bit at her brother.  
  
*Why the hell are you in my head?* Rogue asked angerly  
  
*Sorry, my mind just drifted off,"Jean said sheepishly.  
  
*Whatevah* Rogue replied,not believeing her for 2 seconds.  
  
After that thought was said the younger kids raced down the stairs, trying to catch up to Scott.First Bobby followed by Julibee and Amara the the rest leaveing poor Jamie in the dust.  
  
"Like,I swear! they forget i can drive too!"Kitty said but found out that Rogue was gone because Kurt teleported her and him to the car after she said that.  
  
"Well half pint,since you wanna drive so much you can start by driving the brats to school."  
  
Kitty and the younger students eyes widen at this, then Kitty smirked thinking the kids were good pratice to drive with.  
  
"Fine,"Kitty said simply walking towards the van as the rest followed grimly.  
  
During the whole ride, hell broke loose loud music,complaints and yelling could be heard.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In the sports car with the older students it was totally different. They were calmly talking about clothes,teachers,people etc..Scott was so wrapped up in the conversation he didn't notice the lone figure in the street.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
CLIFFIE.so tell me love it hate it?please read and review! 


End file.
